The Hunted
by americandragondude
Summary: This is what happens in the adjl episode the hunted


_JAKE - takes books out of his locker._

_JAKE_

_He spins around and the door shut, revealing ROSE_

_standing behind it. She holds up her hand in a wave._

_ROSE_

_Hi,Jake. Got a second?_

_JAKE_

_Oh, hey, Rose..._

_Jake catches himself, seeing--_

_THE DRAGON BIRTHMARK - on her hand. FLASH TO:_

_The ski trip the glove comes off Thorn's hand during the fight_

_in the blizzard to reveal the birthmark._

_BACK TO PRESENT - Jake slowly backs away._

_JAKE (cont'd)_

_...Uh, sure. I have a second. And_

_whoops, there it went. I, uh, I_

_gotta get going to the place, with_

_the people and I-Arghhhh!_

_Jake takes a final step back and falls down a flight of_

_steps. Rose deflates, calling after him._

_ROSE_

_Uh, O.k. Some other time..._

_JAKE_

_Three...two...one..._

_Rose id walking home from school. _

_Jake, TRIXIE, and SPUD watching her._

_JAKE (cont'd)_

_... It's just so wrong._

_The girl of my dreams turning out_

_to be in tight with the Huntsclan._

_SPUD_

_Things could be a lot worse. You_

_could be in love with your mortal_

_enemy. Oh, wait. Never mind._

_JAKE_

_When I see her, it's like I don't_

_know whether to kiss her or_

_incinerate her with a fireball._

_SPUD_

_Sounds like true love to me._

_Trixie puts her hand on his shoulder._

_TRIXIE_

_You best check yourself, Jakey._

_Remember, Rose is Thorn and Thorn_

_is bad news. She would slay your_

_dragon tail in a heartbeat if she_

_knew the truth about you._

_Jake stares after her as we--_

_ROSE - walks into her room--boy band posters, pink bed_

_Covers, old stuffed animals. She takes a photo off her desk._

_THE PHOTO - Her and Jake at the school dance._

_ROSE - smiles at the photo. There is POUNDING on her door._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Thorn! It's time to prepare for the_

_Grand Equinox Hunt!_

_ROSE_

_Coming, master!_

_Rose - pulls the horn on a CUTE PORCELIN UNICORN on her desk._

_The walls of the room slide and spin away, revealing a dark_

_Arsenal of MYSTICAL WEAPONS, TWISTED ANIMAL HORNS, and a RACK_

_OF THORN'S NINJA UNIFORMS (with day of the week labels)._

_Rose. She places the photo face-down on her desk and_

_Pulls A THORN MASK off the rack._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Your training is nearly complete,_

_Thorn..._

_The Huntsman leads Thorn down the corridor as HUNTSCLAN_

_MEMBERS sharpen and prepare a variety of MYSTICAL WEAPONS._

_HUNTSMAN_

_...but you still must slay your_

_first dragon in order to take your_

_rightful place in the Huntsclan._

_THORN_

_I'm ready, Master._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Good, because this year's Hunt will_

_feature a very special prize..._

_He POWERS UP his STAFF and projects a holographic image of_

_Jake (in dragon form) on the wall. As we PUSH IN on the_

_Image of Jake and--_

_HUNTSMAN (cont'd)_

_...The hide of The American Dragon._

_A GLOWING GOLDEN APPLE - hangs from a branch that stretches_

_over a small stream. _

_and to reveal two groups of SPRITES, yelling at each_

_other from across the banks of the stream._

_SPRITES_

_The apple is ours/Hands off, etc._

_JAKE_

_What's with the ruckus, G.?_

_- GRANDPA, JAKE, and FU DOG watching from a hill._

_GRANDPA_

_A dispute between two tribes of_

_Meadow Sprites. Observe..._

_the apple, the tree's branch stretching_

_over the stream, and the two bands of Sprites arguing._

_GRANDPA (cont'd)_

_...The tribe on the Northern Bank_

_claims the enchanted apple because_

_the tree grows on their land. But_

_the fruit hangs over the territory_

_of the Southern tribe, so they_

_believe it rightfully belongs to_

_them._

_JAKE, GRANDPA, AND FU - watch from the hill._

_FU DOG_

_And if this don't get sorted out in_

_a hurry, things could turn ugly._

_Sprites take their magic fruit very_

_seriously._

_JAKE_

_So what up? I mean, who decides_

_which tribe gets the apple?_

_GRANDPA_

_You do, young one._

_FU DOG_

_The American Dragon is judge and_

_jury, kid. So go ahead and judge_

_and, ya know, jurify._

_Jake CRACKS his knuckles, getting cocky._

_JAKE_

_Yeah, O.k. No problem. Just sit_

_back and watch the Am Drag do his_

_thang. Dragon up, yo!_

_Jake TRANSFORMS into dragon form and flies Fu Dog whips_

_out a bag of dog biscuits._

_FU DOG_

_I'm laying three to one biscuits_

_that the kid crashes and burns_

_inside of two minutes. Any takers?_

_Jake sweeps in for a landing under the apple, holding up his_

_hands, signaling the Sprites to stop._

_JAKE_

_Listen up, y'all. American Dragon_

_is here to lay down the law on this_

_apple business, ya heard?_

_Jake picks the apple and holds it out to the Northern Tribe._

_JAKE (cont'd)_

_I hereby declare that the apple_

_belongs to the Northern tribe. It_

_only seems fair since the tree is--_

_The SOUTHERN SPRITE CHIEF flies into Jake's face._

_SOUTHERN SPRITE CHIEF_

_--What? The ancient texts of_

_Gurhan-Sigh clearly define air_

_space rights over all Sprite_

_territory._

_JAKE_

_Really? Oh. My bad. Then I_

_decree that the apple rightfully_

_goes to the Southern tribe--_

_NORTHERN SPRITE CHIEF_

_--Wrong! The sacred scrolls of_

_Hingham-Roo state that all fruit_

_belongs to the land from which the_

_tree holds its roots!_

_The Sprite tribes begin at each other. Jake_

_FLICKS out a single claw, motioning them to calm down._

_JAKE_

_O.k. Just chill. Look, I'll just_

_slice this baby up and that way_

_both of you can share..._

_NORTHERN SPRITE CHIEF_

_No! Cutting the apple will destroy_

_the fruit's magic properties!_

_JAKE_

_Oh. Yeah, right. I--I knew that._

_SOUTHERN SPRITE CHIEF_

_Choose and choose now, dragon. Or_

_our tribes will decide this matter_

_ourselves--through battle!_

_JAKE_

_No, hold up! There has to be a_

_peaceful way to settle this! Do you_

_guys know rock, paper, scissors?_

_Eeenie, Meanie, Minie, moe?_

_The Sprite Chiefs exchange a skeptical glance._

_NORTHERN SPRITE CHIEF_

_Make war for the apple!_

_SOUTHERN SPRITE CHIEF_

_Fight to the core!_

_The Sprite bands fly towards Jake and after the apple. Jake_

_holds it up, trying to keep it out of their reach._

_JAKE_

_No, wait! Stop! GRANDPAAAAA!_

_Jake falls back into the stream with a SPLASH, MORPHING back_

_into human form and covered with mud. The Sprites are about_

_to collide around the apple when--_

_GRANDPA - swirls in (in dragon form) and grabs the apple._

_THE SPRITE CHIEFS - stop and watch as--_

_GRANDPA - nonchalantly polishes it against his sleeve and_

_then drops it into his mouth, swallowing it whole._

_GRANDPA_

_. There is no more apple._

_And no more reason to fight. (extra_

_stern) Are there any questions?_

_ANGLE ON THE SPRITE CHIEFS - They exchange looks, nod and_

_reluctantly turn their bands away with some ._

_GRANDPA - MORPHS back into human form and offers Jake a hand,_

_pulling him out of the mud._

_GRANDPA (cont'd)_

_Magical creatures look to dragons_

_for strong leadership and guidance._

_Never forget that, young one. You_

_must always show great poise and-_

_! Excuse me._

_Grandpa BURPS up the bare apple core. It lands in Fu Dog's_

_hands. He tosses it over his shoulder as they walk off._

_FU DOG_

_Hey, you could've at least saved me_

_a bite. I'm hungry like the wolf_

_over here._

_Jake is lost in thought as he sails over the rooftops of the_

_city in dragon form._

_JAKE_

_Strong leadership...right. Whoah!_

_A MAGICAL GREEN ARROW (with energy tip) sails by his head and_

_into a BRICK SMOKE STACK behind him. He spins_

_around, spotting--_

_THORN - with a MAGICAL BOW on an adjacent roof._

_THORN_

_How's my aim, Dragon Boy?_

_JAKE - assumes a cocky mid-air kung fu pose._

_JAKE_

_Totally lame. You missed._

_THORN - raises an amused eyebrow._

_THORN_

_Did I?_

_The chimney behind him pitches forward and the_

_BRICKS him successively over his head._

_JAKE_

_Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!_

_THORN - leaps over the edge of the building._

_THORN_

_Catch me if you can._

_JAKE - shakes off the bricks and zooms after her._

_THORN - hits the ground. With the flick of her foot, she_

_flips open a MANHOLE COVER and drops inside. Jake sails_

_through the hole after her._

_JAKE - lands on the tracks in the dimly lit tunnel. His ears_

_prick and he turns his DRAGON EYES to see--_

_INFRARED DRAGON POV - Thorn cartwheels around a turn._

_JAKE - flies around the corner and is suddenly blinded by--_

_TORCHLIGHT - as the HUNTSMAN, Thorn and several HUNTSCLAN_

_HUNTERS close in around him._

_THORN_

_Congratulations, Dragon Boy._

_HUNTSMAN_

_You've fallen right into our trap._

_JAKE - spins around, kung fu-ing a few of the Huntsclan out_

_of his way. Jake takes flight and zips down a tunnel._

_JAKE_

_Sorry, Hunts-fool. But you left_

_the back-door open. See ya!_

_THE HUNTSMAN AND THORN - He calmly raises his staff._

_HUNTSMAN_

_All part of the plan, dragon._

_You're about to catch the downtown_

_express..._

_He shoots a magical green BLAST that SIZZLES into--_

_A CONTROL SWITCH - on the side of the tunnel. It SPARKS._

_The switch activates and_

_AN ONCOMING SUBWAY TRAIN - switches onto the oncoming track,_

_SCREAMING right towards_

_JAKE who tries to backpedal in mid-air, covering up._

_JAKE_

_Uh-oh. Not the face! Not the face!_

_Too late. The train's headlights come in front of Jake and there_

_is a sickening CRUNCH and then--_

_TOTAL BLACKNESS_

_The serenity of unconsciousness. Jake hears:_

_CLOONEY_

_Heads...nope. Tails...uh-uh..._

_JAKE'S POV_

_A Leprechaun named CLOONEY comes into focus. He's sitting_

_next to Jake and flipping a GOLD COIN onto the palm of his_

_hand and trying to guess the results._

_CLOONEY_

_Heads...wrong again. Wow, this_

_just isn't my day. Again._

_Clooney's hands and feet are chained. He looks up._

_CLOONEY (cont'd)_

_Hey, guys! The Dragon's awake!_

_Dragon Jake is chained and shackled to a group of other_

_magical creatures. Jake rubs his head, still woozy._

_JAKE_

_Ohhhhhh. Since when is the_

_downtown express ever on time?_

_SILVER, a bright bookworm-ish Mermaid, yanks up his eyelids_

_and examines his pupils._

_SILVER_

_No sign of intercranial trauma or_

_subdural haematoma..._

_JAKE_

_Uh, no sign or inter-what with sub_

_what what?_

_SILVER_

_You're fine._

_BERTHA, a large dim-witted giantess is_

_crammed into the wagon. She claps her hands._

_BERTHA_

_Dragon rescue us! Dragon rescue!_

_Clooney flips his coin._

_CLOONEY_

_Rescued? Us? With my luck? Not_

_likely. (to coin) Tales...Nope._

_Jake leans back in his seat, surveying his surroundings._

_JAKE_

_Where am I? Who are--_

_REGGIE_

_Oy! Watch where yer tail's_

_sittin', dragon!_

_Jake leaps up off a high strung Brownie named Reggie _

_, who is chained next to him._

_JAKE_

_Oh, sorry. I didn't even see you_

_down there._

_REGGIE_

_How would you like to see my fist_

_heading down yer throat then?_

_Silver leans over and offers her hand._

_SILVER_

_Don't mind Reggie. He's a Brownie_

_with some anger management issues._

_REGGIE_

_Oy! I don't have anger management_

_issues. I manage to get angry just_

_fine, thank you very much!_

_Reggie slams his tiny fist through a wall of the wagon._

_SILVER_

_I'm Silver. I graduated Aqua Cum_

_Laude, Atlantis U._

_JAKE_

_Congratulations._

_jake sees the rest of the group as Silver introduces them._

_SILVER_

_The dim-witted Giant is Bertha..._

_Bertha is crammed in a position where her feet are pressed up_

_under her chin. A YELLOW ODOR wafts up from them._

_BERTHA_

_Bertha's feets smells bad._

_Reggie recoils from the odor._

_REGGIE_

_Oy! That's putting it mildly!_

_(passing out) Are we going into a_

_tunnel? It's getting so dark..._

_He topples over._

_SILVER_

_And the neurotic Leprechaun is_

_Clooney..._

_Clooney catches his coin, covering it with his hand._

_CLOONEY_

_Look, I'm not neurotic, o.k.? I'm_

_just very, very unlucky. (re: the_

_coin) O.K. I'm thinking heads, so_

_I'll go the other way and guess_

_tails.(peeks under) Darn it!_

_Jake climbs to his feet._

_JAKE_

_Look, the name's Jake Long. I'm_

_the American Dragon. Just hang_

_tight and I'll have us out of here_

_in no time flat._

_Jake struggles against the chains. He breathes on his_

_shackles but it has no effect. Clooney waves off the smoke._

_CLOONEY_

_Um, do you mind? I have_

_these sinus allergies..._

_SILVER_

_Save your strength, Jake. These_

_chains are reinforced with unicorn_

_horn. Even you can't break them._

_JAKE_

_But--but what are we doing here?_

_Where are they taking us?_

_Silver glances through the bars up at the sky._

_SILVER_

_See the elliptical position of the_

_moon? My guess is that we're the_

_"special guests" for the_

_Huntsclan's Grand Equinox Hunt._

_JAKE_

_The Grand Equi what now?_

_HUNTSMAN _

_The Grand Equinox hunt..._

_The Huntsman paces before Jake, Silver, Bertha, and Reggie,_

_who are staked before a large bonfire._

_HUNTSMAN_

_...For thousands of years, our_

_order has lived by one simple code-_

_the way of the hunt..._

_Thorn finishes locking Clooney to his stake and hitches A_

_GLOWING GREEN KEY onto her belt._

_CLOONEY_

_Uh, could you stake me_

_downwind? There's the smoke and I_

_have these sinus allergies...(no_

_response) You know, forget it._

_I'll be fine._

_The Huntsman raises his staff to the rest of the clan._

_HUNTSMAN_

_...Tomorrow, at dawn, each of these_

_creatures will be released and_

_given a ten minute head start._

_Then, we shall track them down and_

_bag them as our trophies--_

_THORN _

_--But the grand prize is mine..._

_Thorn steps forward into the light of the fire. She removes_

_her glove and holds her birthmark up for all to see._

_THORN (cont'd)_

_Tomorrow, I swear on our ancestors_

_that I will slay the American_

_Dragon and fulfill my destiny!_

_The Huntsclan erupt into applause_

_JAKE - exchanges worried looks with Silver, Reggie, and_

_Clooney. Bertha gets caught up and joins in the APPLAUSE._

_BERTHA_

_Yay! Slay the dragon! Slay the_

_drag--(realizing) Oh, right. Sorry._

_PAN OVER THE PRISONERS - staked by the fire. Clooney flips_

_his coin with his hands chained behind his back. Bertha_

_SNORES loudly. Reggie struggles against his chains._

_REGGIE_

_Lemme at them Huntsclan! I'll take_

_'em all on meself!_

_Jake struggles against his chains and frees his tail just as-_

_THORN _

_Dragon..._

_Jake hides his freed tail behind his back as Thorn_

_approaches. She stands before him, staring him down._

_THORN (cont'd)_

_I want to have a good look at you_

_before I slay you tomorrow._

_JAKE_

_Look all you want. The view is_

_mighty pretty. But what say we_

_dial down the whole 'slaying' part?_

_She stares him down._

_THORN_

_There's something about you...in_

_your eyes...something familiar._

_REVERSE ON THORN - As Jake talks, his tail slips around her,_

_reaching for the key on the back of her belt, but she keeps_

_shifting. He can't quite get a hold of it._

_JAKE_

_Yo, Thorn. Why are you doing all_

_this anyway?_

_Thorn raises her birthmark._

_THORN_

_I am marked. It is my destiny._

_JAKE_

_Hey, I got a birthmark on my rear_

_that's shaped like the state of_

_Idaho. Doesn't mean I'm gonna move_

_there. What matters is what's on_

_the inside._

_Thorn turns away, exposing her back and the key. Jake's tail_

_reaches for it._

_THORN_

_You don't know me, dragon._

_JAKE_

_I know this--every Thorn has a_

_Rose...you know what I'm saying?_

_She spins around. Jake whips his tail behind him._

_THORN_

_What? What did you just say?_

_JAKE_

_Uh, I just mean...I think there's_

_another side to you. You're not_

_like the Huntsman._

_THORN_

_Not yet, but I will be. After I_

_slay you tomorrow._

_She turns and stalks off._

_JAKE_

_(calling after her)_

_What, no last meal? Come on, give a_

_dragon some love. That's just cold._

_She turns and stalks off. Silver rolls her eyes._

_SILVER_

_Nice try, lover boy. But it looks_

_like you struck out._

_Jake holds up his tail to reveal the glowing green key._

_JAKE_

_Guess again, Silver. Holla!_

_BERTHA_

_Hey! He has the key! (louder) He_

_has the key! Hooray! Hoor--_

_Jake's tail SLAPS over her mouth._

_BERTHA (cont'd)_

_Oh. Right. Shhhh!_

_Jake finishes unlocking Clooney from his stake._

_The group moves away from their stakes, but are still chained_

_together with a line of glowing green ankle shackles. Silver_

_walks around them awkwardly, using her tail fins as feet._

_She takes the key and tries to unlock the ankle shackles._

_SILVER_

_The key won't work on these locks._

_We're stuck together._

_Jake, Silver, Bertha, Reggie, and Clooney stumble over each_

_other as they make their way towards the trees line. They_

_stumble and end up in a tangled heap._

_JAKE/SILVER/BERTHA/CLOONEY/REGGIE_

_Ooof/Ow!_

_Reggie lands face-first in between Bertha's stinking toes._

_REGGIE_

_Ew, get them stinking toes outta my_

_face, ya wretched giant! (passing_

_out) I think I see the white cliffs_

_of Dover..._

_He topples over. Jake pulls him up._

_JAKE_

_Keep moving. It's almost dawn._

_THE BONFIRE EMBERS - still smolder as Thorn examines the_

_empty stakes with the Huntsman._

_THORN_

_The prisoners have escaped, Master._

_I--I don't know what happened._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Disappointing, Thorn. (calling out)_

_Release the hounds..._

_A CAGE - opens and several THREE-HEADED CERBERUS DOGS wearing_

_armored plates come out._

_HUNTSMAN (cont'd)_

_...and let the hunt begin..._

_HUNTERS - pour out of tents, grabbing weapons._

_Jake, Silver, Clooney, Bertha, and Reggie all come to a stop,_

_JAKE_

_All right. No need to panic._

_Everyone just keep cool..._

_The sound of the Huntsclan ECHOES through the trees._

_BERTHA_

_Is that the ice cream man?_

_REGGIE_

_Guess again, ya daft giant!_

_SILVER_

_(panicking)_

_Every magical creature for_

_themselves!_

_They break in different directions, running into each other._

_SILVER/CLOONEY/BERTHA/REGGIE_

_Watch the fins/ Ow/Duh/Oy!_

_Outta my way!_

_The group ends up in a comically tangled heap and drops to_

_the ground._

_JAKE_

_Aw, man..._

_The sounds of Huntsclan HORNS and hounds BARKING echo through_

_the trees as--_

_THE HUNTSMAN AND THORN - lead the hunting party._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Fan out. (hears something) Silence!_

_He and Thorn listen. There's a sound in the_

_distance. Thorn points._

_THORN_

_That way, Master._

_We hear the huntsclan as Reggie desperately hits down on_

_the glowing green chains between himself and Clooney._

_REGGIE_

_Oy! Oy! Oy!_

_CLOONEY_

_Ow! Ow! Ow! That was my thumb!_

_Now I'll probably get a blister, I_

_just know it...yup, there it is._

_Silver holds up the chain._

_SILVER_

_This metallic alloy is fifty_

_percent iron, thirty percent_

_titanium and twenty percent unicorn_

_horn with a hardness level of--_

_Reggie continues pounding with the rock._

_REGGIE_

_Oy! Miss Know It All Fish Tail!_

_Why don't ya shut yer big smart_

_hole for once!_

_SILVER_

_There's no way you can break these_

_by-!_

_JAKE_

_Everyone! Get down!_

_Jake gang tackles the whole group as several MAGIC GREEN_

_ENERGY BLASTS over their heads and through the_

_foliage. They look up to see--_

_HUNTERS - emerging over a hill in the distance, led by the_

_Huntsman and Thorn. They FIRE more BLASTS._

_THE GROUP - Reggie pulls towards the Huntsclan._

_REGGIE_

_Let's take 'em! We got 'em_

_cornered! I'll take the big 'un!_

_Jake pulls him back and spreads his wings._

_JAKE_

_Fasten your seatbelts. You're all_

_about to fly Dragon Airlines. Now_

_can I get a whoo-whoo!_

_Silver whips out a tape measure and surveys his wingspan._

_SILVER_

_Sorry, Jake. But it's_

_scientifically impossible for your_

_wings to diplace enough air to--_

_JAKE_

_Hey, all I know is, I'll get you_

_from displace to datplace. Chicka_

_check it out!_

_Jake starts flapping._

_WIDE ON THE GROUP - Jake takes to the air, lifting Silver,_

_Reggie, and Clooney off the ground and over the treetops._

_But Bertha's weight is too much. He's barely able to get her_

_off the ground._

_JAKE (cont'd)_

_Clooney shoots a look down at Bertha as she spreads her arms._

_BERTHA_

_Bertha flying! Bertha like_

_butterfly!_

_Jake clenches his eyes shut, struggling._

_JAKE_

_Can't...stay...up._

_BERTHA - into a tree, yanking the entire group down_

_with her into the branches of the tree._

_JAKE/SILVER/BERTHA/CLOONEY/REGGIE_

_THE GROUP - swings from the branches in a tangled mess._

_REGGIE_

_Nice flying, Dragon. I oughtta_

_punch yer lights out for ya you no_

_good winged reptile--_

_SILVER_

_Shhh!_

_Silver points. Jake and the others look down to see--_

_THE HUNTSMAN AND THORN - lead a group of hunters through the_

_trees below them._

_JAKE AND THE GROUP - crouch down, whispering:_

_JAKE_

_Quick! Hide!_

_They pull leaves over themselves. Clooney pulls leaves in_

_front of his face. Bertha lamely attempts to cover her_

_entire body with a single leaf._

_The Huntsman and Thorn pass directly below them and stop._

_HUNTSMAN_

_They couldn't have gotten far._

_IN THE TREES - Clooney pushes the leaves away._

_CLOONEY_

_Uh-oh. These leaves... they're_

_covered in pollen... Ah-Ah-Ah--_

_Silver's fin, Bertha's pinkie, Reggie's entire body, and_

_Jake's tail--fly onto to press the area under Clooney's_

_nose and surpress the sneeze. It passes._

_THE HUNTSMAN - motions to the others._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Move on._

_IN THE TREES - The group relaxes and then--_

_CLOONEY_

_AHHHHH-CHOOOO! (a beat) Whew._

_That was a close one. You don't_

_think they heard that, do you?_

_They look down - to see the entire Huntsclan surrounding the_

_tree. They aim their weapons up at Jake and the group._

_CLOONEY (cont'd)_

_Yeah, that figures._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Open fire!_

_The Hunters release GREEN BLASTS OF ENERGY AND ARROWS._

_JAKE - slashes down with his tail, slicing through the entire_

_trunk of the tree with a CRUNCH._

_JAKE_

_Somebody holla 'Timber,' y'all!_

_THE HUNTSMAN - dives out of the way as the tree CRASHES down_

_and slides down the hill, dropping into--_

_A RIVER - Jake and the group are carried downstream, still_

_tangled in the branches of the tree._

_THE HUNTSMAN - leaps to his feet and motions._

_HUNTSMAN_

_After them!_

_IN THE RIVER - Jake looks up and sees that they are headed_

_for a waterfall. He dives into the water and uses his tail_

_to paddle. He waves up at Silver._

_JAKE_

_Silver! Get in the water! You_

_gotta use your fins to get us to_

_the other side!_

_Silver clings to the tree branches._

_SILVER_

_Uh, yeah. About that. I can't_

_really swim. I'm afraid of the_

_water._

_Jake and the others stare at her._

_JAKE_

_You're afraid of the what?_

_REGGIE_

_You're a Mermaid, for the love of_

_Piccadilly Circus!_

_BERTHA_

_Mermaid no swim?_

_SILVER_

_I know, I know. My intellect keeps_

_telling me that it's a completely_

_irrational unfounded phobia--but,_

_look, it's kind of embarrassing._

_Clooney shrugs as he flips his coin._

_CLOONEY_

_Wow. And I thought I needed more_

_therapy._

_The tree sails over the falls and into oblivion._

_JAKE/SILVER/BERTHA/CLOONEY/REGGIE_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Jake and the group drag themselves out of the river. Bertha_

_carries an unconscious Silver._

_They plop down on the edge of a GEYSER PLAIN. Sulfuric_

_geysers up sporadically, creating a layer of foggy_

_yellow gas that covers the plain._

_JAKE_

_Geysers..._

_SILVER_

_Ixnai of the dragon fire-ai, Jake._

_The gas coming out of those geysers_

_is highly flammable._

_ON CLOONEY - Dark clouds pass over him. It starts to rain._

_PULL OUT - to reveal that the rain cloud is only over_

_Clooney. The area around him is clear and sunny. Jake steps_

_over to him._

_JAKE_

_Uh, does this happen to you a lot._

_CLOONEY_

_Oh, yeah. It's part of the whole_

_unlucky thing._

_A bolt of lightning THUNDERS down, singing Jake._

_CLOONEY (cont'd)_

_Everyone I love, I end up hurting._

_The clouds clear up as the sounds of Huntsman HORNS fill the_

_sky. The group glances around. Bertha points._

_BERTHA_

_Huntsclan coming! Huntsclan coming!_

_JAKE_

_How are they tracking us?_

_Reggie waves away the wafts of stench from Bertha's feet._

_REGGIE_

_It's Bertha's rancid foot stink!_

_You can smell them things for miles_

_away!_

_A few BLASTS of MAGIC GREEN ENERGY splash into the water as--_

_THE HUNTSMAN AND THORN - shoot from across the river._

_THE GROUP - takes cover behind some geyser spouts._

_SILVER - COUGHS up water, regaining consciousness._

_SILVER_

_Is it over?_

_REGGIE_

_Oh, it's over all right. Look at_

_us! We got a daft, reeking Giant,_

_an unlucky Leprechaun, a Mermaid_

_that can't swim. We're one_

_pathetic bunch and I hate each and_

_every one of ya! Even meself!_

_CLOONEY_

_I'm surprised we made it this far._

_They're just gonna come zap us with_

_that green energy stuff._

_Jake holds up his end of the green, glowing chain._

_JAKE_

_Green energy stuff...Listen up,_

_y'all. The Am Drag's got a plan._

_The gang pulls themselves together and follow Jake across the_

_fog of the geyser plain, dodging green Huntsclan_

_THE HUNTSMAN AND THORN - make their way over the plain,_

_flanked by the Huntsclan. Thorn spots the outline of a_

_dragon through the fog._

_THORN_

_There!_

_She draws a GLOWING GREEN ARROW and shoots it._

_JAKE - drops back onto his tail, lifting his chained feet_

_into the air. The arrow through the chain, freeing_

_him from the rest of the group._

_JAKE_

_Yeah! Now wave your chains in the_

_air like you just don't care, yeah!_

_Jake spreads his wings and takes off into the fog._

_- Jake begins BANGING rocks together._

_THE HUNTSCLAN - spin around, shooting BLASTS._

_CLOONEY AND SILVER - crouching in the ditch. They hold up_

_their chain and a BLAST slices through it._

_THE HUNTSCLAN - continue BLASTING._

_REGGIE AND CLOONEY - A BLAST SIZZLES through their chain, but_

_hits the rock wall behind them._

_CLOONEY_

_Well, maybe this is my lucky day._

_A rock topples off the wall, BONKING Clooney on the head._

_CLOONEY (cont'd)_

_Ow! Yeah, back to normal._

_THE HUNTSMAN - motions for the others to halt._

_HUNTSMAN_

_You fools! You're shooting at_

_nothing!_

_JAKE - lands in front of the others._

_SILVER_

_Hey! It worked!_

_REGGIE_

_Oy! Let's clear out of here._

_THE HUNTSMAN AND THORN - The sulfur gas dissipates, revealing-_

_JAKE AND THE OTHERS - fleeing over the geyser plane._

_THORN - drops to one knee, drawing A GLOWING GREEN ARROW back_

_in her bow. She lines it up with Jake._

_THORN_

_One Dragon shish-kabob, coming_

_right up._

_THE FAR SIDE OF THE GEYSER PLAIN_

_Jake stops and turns, taking a deep breath._

_JAKE_

_Time to turn up the heat, yo._

_Jake BREATHS FIRE that spreads out over the plain just as--_

_THE GEYSERS - erupt. Jake's flames IGNITE the sulfur gas._

_THE ENTIRE PLAIN - ERUPTS in an EXPLOSION._

_HUNTSMAN/THORN_

_Arghhh/Mmmmmphh!_

_THORN AND THE HUNTSCLAN - are blown back as the explosion_

_ROARS in front of them. Her arrow fires wildly away._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Fall back!_

_Jake removes the last of the shackles from Clooney's ankle_

_and tosses them into a pile. He rubs his feet._

_CLOONEY_

_Ooh, those things really chafe the_

_ankles, ya know? Anyone bring any_

_aloe? Anyone? You know, forget_

_it. I'll be fine._

_Reggie stands._

_REGGIE_

_Well, I hate all of yer guts, but I_

_wish ya luck just the same._

_Farewell!_

_He turns and walks off. The others get up and start off in_

_different directions._

_JAKE_

_Wait. We have to stay together._

_REGGIE_

_Oy! What are you talkin' bout,_

_dragon?_

_SILVER_

_The chains are off, Jake._

_JAKE_

_Look, we don't stand a chance out_

_there by ourselves. The Huntsclan_

_are just going to pick us off one_

_at a time._

_BERTHA_

_Jake think we do gooder together?_

_JAKE_

_Yeah, way gooder. I mean--look, I_

_say we're through running and_

_hiding. I say we take the fight to_

_them._

_Reggie slowly nods, slamming a tiny fist into his open palm._

_REGGIE_

_Yeah. A little payback. I like_

_the sound of that. I say we--Urghh!_

_Reggie is suddenly overcome by a WAFT OF FOOT STINK from_

_Bertha and passes out. Bertha shrugs._

_BERTHA_

_Sorry..._

_ON THE GROUND - Jake has constructed a mini-model of the_

_Huntsclan camp with rocks, twigs, and leaves. He uses his_

_tail to point to various parts of the camp._

_JAKE_

_So that's the plan. We hit their_

_camp at sunset. Any questions?_

_Clooney raises his hand._

_CLOONEY_

_Just one. Are you like, completely_

_bananas? Because I can recommend a_

_good therapist. A couple,_

_actually. Well, seven. Teen._

_SILVER_

_We're not warriors, Jake._

_JAKE_

_We still got a couple hours to_

_change that, you feeling me?_

_CLOONEY - Jake finishes carving a MAKESHIFT BOOMERANG with_

_one of his dragon claws. He hands it off to Clooney and_

_motions for him to throw it at a STUFFED HUNTSCLAN DUMMY they_

_have erected. Clooney shrugs and tosses the boomerang_

_-the boomerang makes a wide_

_circle around the dummy and CLUNKS Clooney on the head._

_ON A ROCK - Jake stands in a line with the group. He_

_executes a martial arts kick and they attempt to mimic him._

_But Silver trips and the group goes down in a tangled heap,_

_all of their faces pressed against Bertha's SMELLY feet._

_REGGIE - Jake hands him a spear. Reggie kaber-tosses it at_

_the Huntsclan Dummy and misses. Enraged, he races over and_

_breaks the spear over his knee repeatedly, then dives into_

_the Huntsclan Dummy and rips it apart from the inside out._

_ON THE ROCK - Jake punches down into the ground. The group_

_follows. Bertha's punch cracks through the rock and sends_

_the group tumbling down the hill in a rockslide._

_SILVER - Jake dives into a stream, motioning for Silver to_

_follow. Silver dips one tail fin in, and then runs away._

_Jake deflates._

_ON THE ROCK - Jake and the group execute a spin kick._

_Suddenly, clouds move in over Clooney. The group dives out_

_of the way as a LIGHTNING BOLT crashes into the rock._

_BERTHA - Jake helps Bertha uproot a tree and uses his_

_whirring claws to buzz it into a club. Bertha takes the_

_club and swings it down at the dummy, missing and hitting_

_herself in the foot. She hops around, clutching her foot and_

_swinging it into Jake's face. He recoils from the stench._

_Jake leads the exhausted group back towards the cave._

_CLOONEY_

_My bruises have bruises. Wait._

_That one's a mole. I should_

_probably get that checked._

_SILVER_

_This isn't going to work._

_Bertha holds up her throbbing, stinking foot._

_BERTHA_

_Bertha's feet is smelly and hurty._

_JAKE_

_Trust me, guys. I'll give you guys_

_lots of cover from the air. I-_

_Jake stops, his DRAGON EAR perking up. He spins around and_

_Uses his DRAGON EYES._

_JAKE'S POV - The forms of the Huntsman and the Huntsclan are_

_visible beating through the brush and heading towards them._

_Jake takes to the air._

_JAKE (cont'd)_

_Get down! I'll lead them away!_

_Silver, Bertha, Clooney, and Reggie drop in the brush as--_

_THE HUNTSCLAN - approaches. They are almost on them when--_

_JAKE (cont'd)_

_Yo, Hunts-chumps! Over here!_

_They spin around to see Jake circling around them. He leads_

_them away from the others' hiding spot._

_THE HUNTSMEN - begin BLASTING at--_

_JAKE - who dodges the blasts, continuing to lead them away._

_JAKE (cont'd)_

_Is that all you got?_

_ANGLE ON A ROCKY OUTCROP - Thorn flips up to the top,_

_directly behind and above Jake. She leaps off the rock with_

_a strand of chains._

_THORN_

_Try this, dragon!_

_ON JAKE - Thorn tackles him, wrapping the chain around his_

_wings. They drop to the ground._

_JAKE_

_Ooof!_

_THORN - leaps off Jake's back and binds him to a pole._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Excellent chain work, Thorn. It_

_looks like you will have your_

_dragon trophy after all._

_IN THE BRUSH - Silver, Clooney, Bertha, and Reggie peer up_

_and watch as--_

_THE HUNTSCLAN - lift Jake up and carry him down the hillside._

_SILVER, CLOONEY, BERTHA, AND REGGIE - all exchange worried_

_glances as we see_

_JAKE - is shackled and chained to a stake before the bonfire._

_HUNTSMAN (O.S.)_

_Well done, Thorn..._

_The Huntsman and Thorn stand before Jake. The rest of the_

_Clan is visible behind them. He tosses her his staff._

_HUNTSMAN (cont'd)_

_Now finish him. Become one of us._

_THORN_

_I'm ready, Master._

_jake sees the shadows of Silver, Bertha, Clooney, and Reggie put_

_their hands together in a circle._

_SILVER_

_O.k. Just like Jake planned it..._

_Thorn raises the staff. It POWERS up with green energy. She_

_looks into--_

_JAKE'S EYES._

_ROSE_

_...something familiar..._

_THORN - is hesitating. The Huntsman fumes:_

_HUNTSMAN_

_What are you waiting for?_

_CLOONEY (O.S.)_

_Excuse me..._

_They look up as--_

_CLOONEY - emerges from the shadows, flipping his coin._

_CLOONEY (cont'd)_

_Is there a dress code for this_

_party? (motions at Huntsman's_

_robes)'Cause all my dresses are at_

_the cleaners._

_THE HUNTSMAN - waves to his men._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Get the Leprechaun!_

_CLOONEY - looks up to the skies as he flips his "lucky" coin._

_CLOONEY_

_Come on, come on...Don't let this_

_be my lucky day._

_There's a RUMBLE of THUNDER. Three Hunters are diving at_

_Clooney when they are struck by lightning and blown back._

_Clooney rolls away just to avoid getting hit._

_CLOONEY - leaps to his feet and casually walks past a row of_

_tents and several RACKS OF HUNTSCLAN WEAPONS._

_CLOONEY (cont'd)_

_As he passes, the tents and weapons are struck by several_

_LIGHTNING BLASTS and IGNITE into fire. Clooney waves back at_

_the Huntsclan._

_CLOONEY (cont'd)_

_Anyone else feeling unlucky?_

_ON JAKE - His eyes brighten as--_

_BERTHA AND REGGIE - come charging out of the woods from the_

_opposite end of the camp._

_BERTHA/REGGIE_

_Bertha charge/Now yer gonna get it_

_good!_

_THORN BREAKS AWAY FROM JAKE - She and the others scatter_

_around the camp, grabbing weapons._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Take defensive positions! We're_

_under attack!_

_REGGIE - runs through the legs of an oncoming Hunter member,_

_causing him to collide with another Hunter headed in the_

_other direction. They both go down._

_HUNTERS_

_Ooooof/Mmphh!_

_BERTHA - STOMPS through the camp, kicking down tents. She_

_raises her foot to stomp on a wagon when the WAFT OF STINK_

_from her foot hits an attacking Hunter in the face._

_HUNTERS (cont'd)_

_Oohhhhh, sweet mercy!_

_He goes down. Bertha grabs another attacking Hunter and_

_presses his face into her feet. He drops._

_BERTHA_

_Smell Bertha's feet! Smell the_

_feet! Smell the feet!_

_HUNTER_

_No!_

_He drops, unconscious._

_REGGIE - climbs up a cliff wall as Hunters close in below_

_him. He paws the ground._

_REGGIE_

_Why, I ougtta take you on all_

_meself! (calmly) But this time,_

_I'm going to take a nice deep_

_breath--and do the wise thing._

_Reggie pulls a small rock out from the cliff wall and an_

_entire landslide down the hill. The Hunters turn and_

_run for their lives._

_JAKE - works furiously to free himself from his stake. Two_

_Hunters approach him from behind when there's a SPLASH._

_Silver emerges from the stream behind them and leg sweeps_

_them with her fin. The fall back into the stream._

_JAKE_

_Silver! You did it! You swam!_

_SILVER_

_Well, I am a mermaid._

_BERTHA - comes leaping in front of jake. She hits the ground with_

_eight unconscious Hunters pinned in between her toes._

_BERTHA_

_Smell feet! Smell feet!_

_Silver takes a GLOWING GREEN KEY from one of the Hunter's_

_belts and unlocks Jake, who spreads his wings._

_JAKE_

_Time to give y'all that air cover I_

_promised._

_JAKE - takes to the sky and begins strafing the rows of_

_Hunters with streams of ROARING FLAMES._

_The camp is now in ruins. Hunters scatter. The_

_Huntsman motions at them._

_HUNTSMAN_

_Fall back into the woods! Retreat!_

_THORN - starts after the Hunters, but doubles back, pulling a_

_GLOWING GREEN MAGIC BOLA out of her belt._

_JAKE - fires a final FIRE BALL that SIZZLES into--_

_THE SEAT OF THE HUNTSMAN'S PANTS - light up as he races off,_

_wailing and leaving a trail of smoke._

_HUNTSMAN (cont'd)_

_Aeeeeeeeioooouuuuuu!_

_JAKE - lands in front of a tree._

_JAKE_

_Ha! Now that's what I call_

_lighting a fire under someone's-_

_urghhh!_

_THORN _

_Jake is suddenly thrown back as Rose's Bola hits him. The_

_balls on the end spin around, pinning him to the tree._

_THORN - approaches, picking a staff off the ground. She_

_raises it and charges. This time there is no hesitation._

_THORN (cont'd)_

_It's over dragon. Say goodbye!_

_JAKE_

_Rose, no!_

_She skids to a stop._

_THORN_

_Wh--what did you call me?_

_JAKE_

_Rose...If you want to say goodbye,_

_say it to my human face._

_Jake MORPHS down into his human form._

_THORN - freezes, shocked. She peels off her mask._

_THORN_

_Jake?_

_JAKE_

_Rose, it's me._

_Rose pauses a moment, then knots her brow in determination--_

_ROSE_

_She charges, swinging the staff down._

_JAKE - cringes, then realizes that she has just cut him loose_

_from the tree. He pitches forward, face-planting on the_

_ground at Rose's feet. She races off._

_JAKE_

_Rose! Wait!_

_Jake scrambles to get up but is still caught in the strings_

_of the bola. Rose vanishes into the smoke-filled blackness_

_of the burned out camp._

_Silver, Reggie, Clooney, and Bertha race to Jake's side and_

_pull him free of the ropes. They raise him onto their_

_shoulders as they_

_REGGIE/BERTHA/SILVER/CLOONEY_

_JAKE! JAKE! JAKE! JAKE!_

_JAKE - scans the area but there is no sign of Rose._

_SILVER_

_We did it! We really did it!_

_REGGIE_

_(calling into the night)_

_Right. And there's plenty more_

_where that came from, eh?_

_BERTHA_

_Bertha's feet smell really bad._

_Which is good. Bertha confused._

_Reggie dives at Bertha, hugging her big toe._

_REGGIE_

_And I love ya for it, Berth!_

_(passing out) Goodnight, lads!_

_He passes out cold. Clooney tosses his coin in the air._

_CLOONEY_

_Hey, maybe my luck is finally_

_changing after all. Heads..._

_But before he can catch and check it, Jake plucks the coin_

_out of the air._

_JAKE_

_Sorry, Clooney. But I'm going to_

_need this._

_Jake inserts a gold coin into the slot. they hear the ring of dialing of dialing._

_THE PHONE BOOTH - Jake, Silver, Bertha, Clooney, and Reggie_

_are all crammed into the phone booth._

_SEVERAL TRUCKERS AND A FAMILY OF TOURIST - walk by, glancing_

_at the phone booth. The group avoids their stares._

_SILVER/CLOONEY/BERTHA/REGGIE_

_/ himself over the_

_head with a book._

_BRAD_

_Check out how hard my head is,_

_guys! I totally rule!_

_Jake exchanges a nervous glance with Trixie and Spud._

_PRINCIPAL DERCETO _

_I'm sorry, Jake..._

_Jake stands across the desk from PRINCIPAL DERCETO._

_PRINCIPAL DERCETO_

_...Rose is gone. She transferred_

_out of this school yesterday._

_JAKE_

_Say whaaat? Where did she go? I_

_mean, I need to get a hold of her!_

_It's super important!_

_Derceto leafs through a file._

_PRINCIPAL DERCETO_

_There's no forwarding address here._

_Nothing. I'm sorry, Jake._

_She hands Jake--_

_THE FILE - Rose's picture and the words 'TRANSFERRED' are_

_stamped across it._

_JAKE - stares at the file._

_JAKE_

_But--but--it's--I--she..._

_JAKE _

_...Aw, man._


End file.
